Brendan Brady
'Brendan Seamus Brady '''is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera ''Hollyoaks, played by Emmett J. Scanlan. The character was introduced in 2010 by series producer Paul Marquess during part of the show's overhaul, and has become one of Hollyoaks' most popular characters. He is easily recognised by his famous moustache. He is the older half-brother of already established character Cheryl Brady (Bronagh Waugh). Following the announcement of Brendan's casting, he was quickly billed as the show's new 'bad boy' character. Despite having the persona of a villain at the start of the show, as the show progressed the character was portrayed to be more of a tragic antihero than a villain. He made his last appearance on 22 March 2013. Characterisation The main focal point of Brendan's characteristics was his 'villain' persona. Scanlan described Brendan's personality, saying: "I don't know how to describe him in five words. I don't think he is either good or bad. Brendan's a man who defines his own moral code and principles, and lives with the consequences. He's the type of dude that will hit you as quick as look at you, but never touch a girl. His principles may be different to yours or mine but he's not good or bad, he's just... Brendan." A Hollyoaks spokesperson has said that Brendan "loves having power over people." Arrival Brendan first arrives during a fight between Mercedes Fisher (Jennifer Metcalfe) and Cheryl. He holds Cheryl back, and introduces himself as Cheryl's brother. He then catches up with Cheryl and reveals he caught his wife Eileen in bed with another man, and so he left his wife and kids behind in Ireland. Cheryl is sympathetic towards him. Whilst staying with Cheryl, Brendan steals £20 from her wallet. Later on in The Dog in the Pond, Cheryl mentions how she was unable to buy The Loft nightclub. Brendan tells her he has a friend called Danny Houston (Darren Day) who could help out. Barman Carl Costello (Paul Opacic) recognises the name and warns Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace) that Danny is shady and potentially dangerous. Malachy confronts Brendan about this, but Brendan warns him to mind his own business. The McQueen home is robbed by Veronica (Lynsey McLaren), an accomplice of Brendan's. Brendan begins working as a manager at ChezChez after Cheryl goes into partnership with Danny. Brendan then robs the club, but is recognised by Malachy. Cheryl does not believe that Brendan is responsible for the theft of the club's takings. To cover his tracks, Brendan later frames Veronica, who is arrested. Murders Brendan was a ticking bomb upstairs so when Danny Houston threatened to kill Ste Hay Brendan saw red and picked up the hammer and bashed Danny to death Warren Fox was witness to this and he helped Brendan dispose of Danny's body, In 2012 Brendan found out the his grandmother Flo knew his father Seamus Brady use to sexualy abuse Brendan, Brendan angered and upset kills her, In March 2013 running up to Brendan's exit Walker returns the two end up fighting on railway tracks Walker gets Brendan in a lock telling him that his going to kill all his family including Ste, Brendan manages to break out of the lock hitting Walker and then kicks Walker onto a oncoming train the same week he is arrested for all the murders even taking the blame for his sister Cheryl Brady killing thier father, Brendan is last seen being put behind bars, Altogether Brendan was responseble for killing 3 charaters although he is doing time for his fathers murder who was in fact killed by Cheryl. Departure Brendan returns to Chez Chez and opens up to Ste about the abuse. Ste tells Brendan he should tell Cheryl everything. Cheryl later gets a package with a USB inside showing the night Seamus apologized for the abuse. She also discovers a gun in the house that Brendan bought months earlier. That night, a drunk Seamus shows up at the club and taunts Brendan before beating him and attempting to sexually abuse him once again. Cheryl however walks in on this and shoots her father. Ste hears the shot from outside and calls the police. Brendan comforts Cheryl and tells her everything. When the police arrive, he says that he will take the blame in order for her to live her life. He steps out onto the balcony with the gun lodged down his belt. He puts his hand to his head and shouts to the police, "My name is Brendan Seamus Brady from North Dublin and this is my final confession. I am responsible for the murders of Daniel Houston, Michael Cornus, Florence Brady, D.I Walker and Seamus Brady, my father. No one died that didn't deserve to die." Cheryl then notices that the bullets are in her hand and screams to him that the gun isn't loaded. Ste then tries to push past police. Brendan then mutters to himself "In the next life, Steven." He then shuts the door to Chez Chez and pulls his gun on police, meaning to be shot dead by police snipers. In the final episode, it is revealed that, while he was shot, it wasn't lethal and is seen in hospital. He and Ste talk before the police drag Brendan away. He tells Steven that he changed everything. Brendan Seamus Brady is then escorted to prison. Intro Brendan had two introduction shots. 2010-2011: Brendan's first shot had a close-up of Brendan standing in a room of candles stroking his mustache with his mouth wide open, he then shuts his mouth looks suspicious and quickly turns away and does a small spin. 2011-2013: Brendan's second and final shot has Brendan standing in the same room but this time he is standing far away from the camera holding a handful of cards, he then throws the cards and one of them passes the camera and reveals the Hollyoaks logo. Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Murderers Category:Gay Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Brady Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters